Summoning
by RaiLei
Summary: Oneshot. She didn’t see why she couldn’t have a little fun ... Hallow Bastion wasn’t all that interesting ... Part 1 of 2


Yuffie sighed, pushing her hair out of her storm grey eyes as she flopped down into one of Merlin's chairs. She huffed, and noticing no one paid her any attention, shook her head.

"Merlin," Yuffie called, drumming her fingers against the wooden table. "What can I do? I'm _bored_!"

Merlin glanced up from his spell book to shake his head and laugh at the ninja. Yuffie fidgeted in her chair, leaning forward to put her chin in her hands, idly swinging her feet back and forth. "How can you be bored, Yuffie? The Invasion was only a week ago."

Yuffie shrugged, slouching down in the chair. "That was _**last**_ week though!"

Merlin shook his head, turning her attention back to his spell book. "You'll find something to do."

Yuffie pouted, rolling her eyes as he looked away from her - Merlin was never any company! "I wish Sora was here; something interesting _ALWAYS_ happens then!"

"You just need to get creative until he gets here," Aeris laughed, coming through the rickety door, Leon right behind her.

Yuffie perked up. "Until he gets here? Sora's here?!"

"Merlin," Leon said, striding past Aeris, stopping before Yuffie. "You need to summon Sora."

Yuffie snorted, pushing herself up. "Sora isn't exactly a summoning gem, _Squall_."

"Yuffie –"Yuffie waved him off before he could start again on his name. "But, that'd be great if Sora came! That means something interesting is _**going**_ to happen . . ."

"Damn it," Cid yelled from his computer terminal in the other room, slamming the keys on the keyboard. Cid's low mumbles could be heard from the other side of the chalk board followed by the creak of his chair, the blonde pilot coming around the corner.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Cid glared at her, ignoring her comment. "Merlin, Leon, it's got complete control."

"Complete Control?" Yuffie looked between the three men in confusion. "Aeris, what's going on?"

Aeris just shook her head, moving her fingers to her lips in a _shh_ action. Yuffie just frowned with a huff, turning back around. "Will _someone_ tell me what's going on?"

"Quiet Yuffie," Leon commented, fixing Yuffie with a glare.

Yuffie huffed again, glaring at Leon before looking over at Cid. "It's your computer _again_ isn't it? Honestly, just hit it a couple times."

"You hit my computer one more time brat . . ."

"Cid! Yuffie! Both of you – be _**quiet**_." Leon glared at both of them, the two falling silent.

"The MCP has managed to bypass Tron and gain complete control of the Claymores. It must have managed to rewrite the program into helping out the heartless."

Yuffie grinned widely, slamming her fist into the table. "You see, I was _so_ right! Something interesting ALWAYS happens when Sora's on his way!"

Leon rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulders to force her down into the chair again. "You're staying here; you'll just get in the way."

Yuffie threw a heated glare over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. "No fair – Sora gets to have _all_ the fun and we're the _**same**_ age, Squall!"

Aeris shook her head, shooing Leon aside with her hand. "Yuffie, Sora's putting himself in a lot of danger –"

"Maybe I should have been the Keyblade Master then?"

Cid let out a snort from behind them. "You'd kill the worlds first."

Yuffie glared at him and Aeris sighed. "You're not helping Cid. Stay here and wait for Sora okay – maybe he'll take you with him."

"Take me with him?" Yuffie echoed, a smirk coming to her features. "Okay, I'll do that . . ."

"Good," Aeris nodded, looking from Yuffie to Leon. "Come on, we're going to Ansem's Castle to figure this out."

Leon blinked. "_You're_ going?"

"Of course I am!" Aeris huffed, hands on her hips. "You don't have to protect me." And with that, Aeris turned on her heel and headed towards the rickety front door, opening it and disappearing outside.

Leon shook his head, running a hand down his face. "She spends too much time with you Yuffie . . ."

Yuffie just stuck her tongue out at him over the top of her chair as Leon left after Aeris. "This bites, I want to have fun too!"

"Just keep quiet over there," Cid commented, his fingers flying across his keyboard. "We're _trying_ to work here."

Yuffie glared at him, sticking her tongue out which the blonde pilot didn't see. She raised an eyebrow as their rickety door opened once more and she quickly jumped out of her chair.

"Sora!" And before the Keyblade Master could blink, Yuffie had already jumped him.

"Hey Yuffie," he said slowly, the ninja rocking on the balls of her feet before him. "Still hyper I see."

Yuffie glared at him. ". . . still short I see."

"Enough of this chat," Cid said, leaning back on his chair. "Are the Claymore's still acting up kid?"

Sora nodded, falling back into his Keyblade Master Façade. "Yeah they are and the Heartless from Tron's world are here as well."

"No surprise," Cid shrugged, rolling his eyes. "The MCP is wrecking havoc, the damn thing took over my defense system," Cid bit out angrily, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

Yuffie nodded, leaning against the chalkboard that separated the rooms apart. "We haven't been able to find a way to locate Tron either."

"Not again!" Donald yelled, stamping his foot, staff in hand.

Cid just nodded, turning back to the computer, hitting the keyboard quickly. "Accordin' to Leon, anyway... He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about. Turns out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless. The MCP's been messin' around with the town's control system, too."

Yuffie frowned, leaning against the old chalkboard that sectioned off the room. "That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?" _She'd show him something . . ._

Cid rolled his eyes, giving up on the computer; the MCP had managed to lock them out. "That's a computer program for ya."

Sora sighed. "How's Tron doing?"

Yuffie shrugged, looking up and holding his gaze. "We can't reach him. We figure he must have been forced onto the game grid."

"And it doesn't sound like a particularly fun game, either."

"Awww . . ."Sora shuddered, the game grid was horrible, what a pain! "We'll go check on Tron."

Cid nodded. "Thanks, kid. We're puttin' together an MCP Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too."

"Well, I hope your hunch is right for once!"

Yuffie let out a laugh as the two older men gave each other a glare before heading back to their computer and spell books. "Listen, we're gonna need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed . . ."

"Don't sweat it. We'll make sure to tell Tron!" Sora said, heading for the door.

"Remember, boys – we're counting on you."

"Roger!"

Yuffie sighed, frowning as she watched Sora and the other leave the room. It was _no_ fair, they got to go off with Leon and Aeris; why couldn't she? Grumbling to herself, Yuffie pushed herself away from the board, ignoring the chalk marks on her shirt and followed Sora out of the small house. "Sora!" she shouted when she saw him. "I'm going too!"

Sora paused, looking momentarily back at Donald and Goofy before shaking his head. "It's okay Yuffie, we can handle it."

"But –"

"We'll be okay, don't worry about us!" and with a grin and a wave, Sora disappeared around the corner.

Yuffie huffed, glaring after the brunette before sending a well aimed kick at Merlin's garbage can. Sora _thought_ she was worried about them; damn it not even _Sora_ took her seriously – he spent too much time talking to Leon!

"Stupid Sora," she grumbled, heading for the market place. "Thinks he's the greatest . . . augh!"

Not paying attention to where she was going, Yuffie paused as a large shadow fell over her. Looking up, she smirked as she saw Sora's Gummi Ship parked behind the old houses, a plan coming to mind.

"Sora goes to lots of worlds," she mused, running her hand across the smooth red surface. "I bet he gets to have _tons_ of fun . . ." Yuffie let out a laugh as she saw the metal ramp descending,

She didn't see why she couldn't have a _**little**_ fun . . . Hallow Bastion wasn't all that interesting. . .


End file.
